


The most unusual piece of mail

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujitaka Kinomoto gets a strange letter from England. Post-manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most unusual piece of mail

Dear Kinomoto-san,

You should be surprised to receive such an unusual letter from an apparently unknown person. And it should be even more astonishing after you see the sender's address is located in a country you have never visited before. But I bet the content itself is the most unbelievable thing in this piece of mail. Please bear with me and finish throughout the letter before sending this to the trash. And do not consult it with your family, it is not wise at the moment to let them know I'm writing you.

My last name may not ring your bells, so you will assume I'm a complete stranger. I'm not sure if you remember to had heard my first name before (it's not common, not even here). We met briefly during my last visit to Tomoeda, on Thursday the 25th to be precise, but we couldn't be introduced properly. It was a shame; you had to go to sleep and I couldn't start a conversation with you like I expected for so many years. I'm convinced you don't recall meeting anyone that day, and probably you have memory lapses from the events of that date.

You'll have to take my word on this, we knew each other. Not only that, I first saw you when you were a little boy. And let me tell you, I know so many things about you, your past, your present, your future, your purpose in life and your beloved ones, you won't even give credit to your eyes. Even more than yourself. I could write you about so much...

For instance, there's an issue that has been bugging you lately. There have been cases of extrasensory perception in your family members, but you've never seen ghosts in your entire existence. Until now, that is. You have seen your late wife's spirit, haven't you? You have felt this sort of "pressure" or "energy" in the air around some people (i.e., your daughter and your son's best friend), haven't you?

Well, have I amazed you? Of course I did. "How does this foreign guy know all of this? I haven't told anyone!," you might say to yourself. Never fear, I told you I know everything about Kinomoto-san. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you (I couldn't even if I wanted to!), I just want to discuss this particular matter with you, and that's the reason I'm writing this missive. My goal is to provide you the answers everyone is too afraid to give you. I want to help you to understand what has happened to you.

The truth is, the origin of this huge change in you is in me. These... powers, or whatever you want to call them, have come to you because I wanted to. I didn't exactly give them to you -if I could do that myself, mind you, you would've had them from your childhood-, a third person helped me out. Currently, I can do the same things you can, since I have the same kind of abilities, with the same intensity. You, my dear friend, are more powerful than you think you are. But I'm rambling away from my point again.

I don't think I'll be able to explain everything in a single letter. It's rather complicated, and before I could begin, I'd have to tell you an old story about a magician, some cards and a little girl with an extraordinary fate. I'm not teasing you! 'Tis not about a fairy tale, it's a real life story; magicians do exist, and they're quite close to you, Mr. Kinomoto. I'm not a mad man, though. Your town is full of enigmas that only magic can explain... even in your own house! Do you remember a locked, fake book named "The Clow" you found, I don't know where and how, and you could never reveal what was behind it? Aah, I do know about the book as well. Guess what, it is a key to the mystery surrounding the Kinomoto family. And that's why you need some background information about a man called Clow Reed, the one who made that object.

So... since it's a long and tedious story to read, and I'm not sure if you even want to seek the truth, this is what we're going to do. If you are willing to discover everything, go home when your children are at school. Go upstairs, and enter Sakura-san's bedroom (yes, I do know your daughter's name, and so much more, since we studied together.) Seek for an orange lion cub plush, maybe well hidden under a pillow or inside a drawer, or just sitting in front of the videogame system, who knows. At that point, you will feel something around the creature, something that will remind you of Tsukishiro Yukito (perhaps the opposite, I suppose?) Talk to the plush, which is certainly not a plush per se. His name is Keroberos, and it used to be Clow's guardian, so he will be able to explain the whole story as well as I could, and the way you obtained these powers. Now, if you believe it or not in the end, that's a whole different thing altogether.

After you meet this feline fellow, if you dared jumping into the madness I mean, then please reply me. There are lots of things I could talk to you about, so much to teach you to do... I've been wanting to be, well, your pen pal ever since I established myself in England. We were the same, after all, so I think we could get along just fine! You're the closest thing to a relative I have, Fujitaka-san, and I really care about your welfare.

Truly yours,

Eriol Hiiragizawa

PS1: Give regards to your lovely wife.  
PS2: Don't tell Sakura-san or Touya-kun I wrote you. It will be our little secret.


End file.
